


Recovery

by Xira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xira/pseuds/Xira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Age of Ultron</p><p>After the final battle against Ultron, Pietro is seriously injured, his life in danger. His sister is looking over him, but Steve also feels concerned for the new member of the team. Maybe more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> So I've been struggling with my feelings since I saw Age of Ultron, and I needed to write something where Pietro gets an happy ending.
> 
> That's my first work in this fandom, so please be kind with me. English isn't my mother tongue, so I'm sorry is there are mistakes ^^'
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this story :)

-Natasha and the others are going to train. You should join them.

Wanda turned her head, meeting Steve's eyes. The man had just opened the door of the room she was in, but she had been too lost in her thoughts to hear him. But she had good reasons to be worried. Just next to her, her brother was laying on a hospital-like bed, unconscious. Without the synthetic technology of Dr Helen Cho, he would be already dead by now, and she knew it too well. 

The doctor had done all she could to save him, but now his destiny was in the hands of fate, and fate only. He could wake up, just like he could stay in this state forever, or die. And being unable to do anything to help him was driving Wanda mad. She had already lost her parents in horrible circumstances, the same couldn't happen with her brother too. 

The worse was that she couldn't read his mind. They had always shared a special link, which had only grown stronger after the death of their parents and after they gained their powers. Even when they were far away from each other, they always knew how the other felt, always knew when he needed help. But Wanda hadn't been there to protect Pietro, and now he was hanging between life and death. Even if she knew she had done what she had to, protecting humanity from Ultron, this feeling just wouldn't leave her. She had failed to be there for him, when he had always been here to protect her.

-Wanda, I know how you must feel, but staying there all day won't make you feel better, and it won't help him either. You need to do something else. Steve sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder. This time, she didn't look at him, her eyes stuck on her brother.

She didn't bother telling Steve that he couldn't really understand, because she knew that he was doing that to help her. Since the moment her and Pietro had explained their story to him, Steve had been the member of the Avengers who had supported them the most, and who had even fought against Tony Stark when he had thought that they were right and him wrong. She couldn't forget that, and so she couldn't get mad at him for trying to help her through this hard time.

But she also knew why he was acting like that, and just thinking about it made her heart hurt. He wanted her to have a new life among the Avengers, to have new people on which she could rely. In case Pietro would never wake up. In case she would lose her twin, the only one who had always been there for her

-I can't leave him alone. Not in this state. She let out, her voice shaking a little, but still firm.

Pietro had always watched over her, no matter the situation, so she just couldn't give up on him now. It was her duty to stay by his side.

-That's not what I asked of you. I'll stay with him. I hope that by now, you know you can trust me. Steve answered. He didn't want to anger the young woman, but he knew that spending your time thinking about the past, about what could have been done, wasn't the right thing to do. 

-But what if...what if something happens while I'm gone? She asked, worried.

-If it happens, I'll call you. Pietro wanted to protect people and to bring peace back, and he got hurt fighting for that. I think he'd rather see you training to defend what you both believe in rather than staying here letting dark thoughts cloud your mind. He advised her, although he understood it was hard for her to leave her brother's side.

-You promise you'll watch over him? She wanted to know. Wanda couldn't ignore that Steve was right, Pietro wouldn't like to see her like this, looking so miserable. The anger that had filled her and that had given her enough strength to affront Ultron and get rid of him was now gone, leaving only the pain of knowing her brother might not survive.

-On my life. Steve promised. 

She left the chair she had been sitting on, and took her brother's still hand in hers.

-I'll be back soon, don't worry. She told him, even if he probably couldn't hear her. 

She looked one last time at Steve, and he nodded, silently promising her that everything was under control. 

-Where do I have to go for that training, exactly? 

-In the first basement. The others are surely already here, I told them to wait for you. He answered, smiling at her, and she didn't know if she had to be angry or not at him assuming that she would accept his proposition. 

She decided to leave before she had the time to change her mind. After all, maybe Steve was right: staying here would change nothing, and the least she could do for her brother was to work on her powers to protect peace, like they had always wanted.

After Wanda left, closing the door behind her, Steve took place in her chair. He felt sadness rush over him when he looked at Pietro's inexpressive face. Since the moment he had convinced them to join the Avengers after they turned against Ultron, he had somehow felt responsible of the twins, and he couldn't bare seeing Pietro in such a state. 

He understood them, maybe better than all the other members of the team could, because long ago, he had made the same choice as them. The choice to be the subject of experiments if it could help to fight against injustice in this world. Although contrary to them, he had never sought personal vengeance, he could understand why they despised Tony so much. And after seeing him trying to play god by creating a potentially dangerous artificial intelligence not once, but twice, the way he saw his friend had changed, and not for the best.

He remembered just how their last battle had seemed to pass in a blur, especially the moment when Pietro had been hurt. Clint was helping a child to escape, when Ultron had begun firing on them. Steve had seen the silver trail Pietro always left behind him, and in a second, he had understood the man wanted to protect them. He had tried to rush to him, to protect his friend with his shield, but despite his superhuman strength, Steve hadn't been fast enough, and he had only managed to stop a few bullets. The others had pierced through his Pietro's body, tearing him apart. And he still couldn't get his last sentence out of his head. 

“Bet you didn't see that coming”

He knew Pietro hadn't been talking to him but to Hawkeye, who didn't expect that their former enemy would end up sacrificing himself for him, but Steve couldn't get over how right this last sentence had been for him. He didn't see any of this coming, didn't imagine that Tony was going to put them all in danger because of his fear of another attack of the Chitauri, didn't think that their team could be weakened so easily, didn't expect that he would get so attached to the twins, and he definitely didn't expect that almost losing Pietro would hurt him so much.

Sometimes he wondered if he was cursed to never be happy. He always ended up losing the people he cared about, one way or another. He had thought Bucky was dead, only to discover he had been brainwashed, Peggy had aged while he had been trapped in ice, he went along less and less well with Tony because of the ideas the other man was attached too, and now what happened to Pietro...That's was when he thought that things were way much easier for him in the 1940's, before the world became so complicated.

Steve decided to chase these thoughts away. He had never been one to let bad feelings overwhelm him, and he sure wasn't going to begin now. If someone needed help here, it was Wanda and Pietro, not him.

He remembered how the young woman had talked to her brother, as if he could hear her. Steve wondered if she was right, if there was a way to reach him through his slumber. But he knew that if he was in Pietro's place, he would like to know that he wasn't alone. So he gently took the other man's hand in his, making sure he wouldn't hurt him more than he already was.

-You should really wake up, you know. Your sister needs you, and you will surely finds it stupid since I haven't know you for that long, but I need you too, as a friend. Just like the rest of the team need you. Clint even named his child after you. Please, wake up. He whispered, praying silently for a miracle. 

But nothing happened, Pietro's respiration stayed weak and steady. Steve sighed again. He hated feeling so helpless, and it was surely the same for Wanda. They all had great powers, but these weren't of any use to heal Pietro, and he hated it. 

For a while, he tried to talk about what the decisions the team had taken after the final battle against Ultron, about how they were all training together, but soon he lost his motivation and stopped talking, keeping Pietro's hand in his, waiting for his sister to come back. And fighting against the pain he felt in his heart.

 

When Pietro began to slowly open his eyes, he thought he was still on the battlefield, and tried to stand up immediately, but a striking pain kept him from doing so. He almost didn't move, but it was enough for his whole body to feel like if it was on fire. He slowly began to remember what happened, how he had protected Clint, how he had felt the bullets tearing through his flesh. He was surprised to still be alive.

He soon understood that he wasn't laying on some hard ground, but on a soft mattress, which meant he was in a bed. And that meant they surely had won against Ultron, too. However, he was surprised he couldn't feel his sister near him, and he began to panic. Why wasn't she there? They almost never left each other during all these years. Did it mean she hadn't been as lucky as him, that she didn't survive the fight? He knew he should have stayed by her side to protect her.

-Pietro? 

He recognized Steve's voice, and that's when he acknowledged the hand holding his. Finally his eyes got used to the light of the bedroom. He stared at the other man, asking him, his voice weak and raspy after not talking for days:

-Where's Wanda? Did we win? 

-Don't worry, everything's alright. Wanda is fine, she's been watching over you for days, but I told her to spend some time with the others so she would change her mind a little. And yes, we won. Ultron is dead. You did great, by the way. We wouldn't have managed to save everyone without you. And thank you for saving Clint. Welcome back. Steve said smiling, trying to restrain his joy, but he still ended up hugging the young man. 

-I'm sorry, but it hurts a little. Pietro intervened, and Steve immediately let go of him.

-Does it make it worse that I was actually being careful? Steve asked, aware that he sometimes still didn't totally control his strength, and it make Pietro laugh lightly, even though his injured body didn't allow him to do it for along.

-Will I have to rest for long? His friend asked. He was used to moving more quickly than other people, and was sometimes a bit hyper active, so he could already tell that staying in bed for days wasn't going to be easy for him.

-I don't know, Dr. Cho didn't tell us. In fact we...we weren't sure you would wake up at all. Steve confessed, and Pietro's eyes grew wide in shock as he suddenly understood that it wasn't really that foolish to be surprised that he was still alive.

-Wanda, how is she? I mean, not physically, but... He immediately asked, worrying for his sister.

-She was scared to lose you, obviously. She's been staying here, watching over you since we came back from Sokovia. It's been almost a week now, so she was beginning to lose hope, and me too to be honest. But she's going to be relieved now. He explained patiently. 

-Wait, I've really been out for so long? And she really accepted to leave me to go train with the Avengers? Even Stark? Pietro asked suspiciously. He knew his sister better than that.

-Yes, I mean you don't recover from so many bullets hitting you in one day. And no, Tony has already left, just like Thor. And Bruce, well, we don't know where he is. To be honest, it's me who convinced Wanda to let you, at least for an hour or two. I didn't want her too grow too desperate, and I did promise to make sure you were alright. Steve replied, and it passed through his mind that at least, Pietro wouldn't have to face Phil Coulson telling him he had watched him while he was asleep, like Steve had to after waking up from his long, long sleep. This made a sad smile appear on Steve's face at the memory of his friend. 

-Well, thank you for taking care of Wanda for me, then. Pietro told him, thankful.

-Anyway, how are you feeling? Steve asked.

-Not very well. I think it is going take some time until I'll be able to run again. My whole body hurts. I don't know if my wounds aren't healing well, or if it's supposed to be this way, but it would be nice if it could stop. He admitted, frowning. 

-I think Dr. Cho is going to check on you anyway, but I can always see if you have fever or not. Steve said, putting his hand over Pietro's forehead. Despite all the new technologies that were now surrounding him, Steve kept using old methods like this, which always seemed more secure to him than what any computer or machine could tell him.

He didn't notice the faint blush on Pietro's cheeks when he did that, concentrated on determining if the other man had fever or not.

-It looks alright to me. It's only normal you still hurt after what happened to you. I think you're going to need lots of rest. Steve concluded.

Pietro groaned, the idea not pleasing him at all. But he didn't have much time to complain, because Wanda suddenly opened the door, getting into the room, staring at her brother.

-I knew you were awake, I felt it! She exclaimed, happy, before taking Pietro in her arm, making him groan again, but in pain this time.

-Wanda, I'm happy I'm alive too, but you're hurting me. He said, and she definitely let go of him, allowing him to take a breath again. 

-I'm sorry, but I was so afraid for you. She said, trying to fight back the tears of joy she could feel coming.

-Don't worry, Steve almost crushed me too when I woke up. Pietro laughed, and Wanda immediately stared at the older Avenger, asking him:

-Weren't you supposed to call me if something happened? 

-I was planning on doing so, but I thought it was better to explain what happened to Pietro and to make sure that he was alright first. I'm going to let you and go tell Dr. Cho what happened so she can check on him. He said, wanting to give the twins some time alone together.

-Steve! Pietro called out before he could leave the room, despite his voice still being weak.

-Yes? The super soldier asked, immediately stopping.

-I just...Thank you for everything. For trying to protect me back then, too. I remember it, now. Pietro said.

Steve nodded, not really knowing how to react, and so he decided to stick to his original plan, which was to go and look for Helene Cho. Maybe it would give him some time to reflect on why the young man's words seemed to affect him so much.


	2. Staying still

-Steve is right, you know, you shouldn't spend so much time here. There's lots of other things you'd better do. Like sleeping, for a beginning, and then bonding with the other Avengers, for example, since I'm not really in a good enough state to do that for the two of us right now. I know just how boring staying here is, actually I know it better than anyone else, and I'm also aware I'm not the best company when I'm forced to stay in bed all day, so you don't have to babysit me like this. Pietro told Wanda, who was sitting next to him again, slowly drifting into sleep without realizing it. 

-I'm not bored! And I almost lost you, so the only thing I want to do is stay here with you. She replied, trying to hide the fact that he had woken her up, but she couldn't retain a yawn, which made her brother smile and even chuckle a little.

-That's not because you're hurt that you can make fun of me, you know. His sister told him when she noticed it. 

-I'm not making fun of you, I'm just thinking that instead of being here, you should rest. Five minutes must be the longest time you left me alone since I woke up. I'm sure I can manage to survive for longer than that without you. And you keep telling me that I need to rest to recover, but I can't do that while I'm worrying for my little sister. As the eldest, I order you to go and take some sleep. He replied.

He could see the bags under her eyes, and he could easily guess she didn't get much sleep lately. He would have been deprived of sleep too, if it had been her in coma instead of him.

-Well, the last time I let you alone didn't go that well. She let out, bitter, and he understood where was the problem.

-Wanda, we're not in the middle of a battle, we're in a safe place, with people having powers as extraordinary as ours ready to protect us, I don't think I'm in danger here. And you won't be able to defend me if you're too tired anyway. He tried to reason her, putting a reassuring hand on her forearm. Of course he understood, but she needed to take care of herself too.

-You're right, it's just that...She said, biting her lip.

-I know, we've always been on our own and we could only count on each other. But apparently, this is over, so take advantage of it to take some sleep. He insisted.

-Alright, but I'm not letting you alone. You don't know what could happen, the base could be attacked. And you wouldn't be able to defend yourself. I'm going to ask someone to stay with you, just in case. She stated.

-Don't bother them with this, I'm sure they have better things to do than making sure I don't accidentally fall off my bed, because honestly, it's the worse that could happen. Why do you want us to be atta...Wanda, wait, I said that...! He tried to call her, but she was already gone looking for someone who would look over him. He sighed, knowing she wouldn't let this go. 

He wished he could go after her using his speed, but by now, he had learned that even moving one of his toes hurt, so running after her was just out of question. All he could do was wait until she would come back. He didn't really know if it took her a long time or not to find someone, because staying still all the time annoyed him so much that just waiting for one minute felt like waiting for an eternity. 

Not that Wanda didn't try to help him to find some distraction. But he definitely didn't have the patience nor the will to spend his days reading or watching television. What he wanted was to be up again so that he could train with Wanda and the Avengers. He needed to be strong again to protect his sister and to make her feel safe again.

-Oh, Steve, Clint! I need someone to look over Pietro for a while, could you do it? Pietro heard Wanda ask in the corridor. 

He was surprised at how natural it seemed for her to sound friendly towards them. For Pietro, they were still people he barely knew, and so it felt harder for him to get closer to them. It was surprising to see how her sister was acting after just a few days without him always watching over her. He didn't know if he liked it because she actually seemed to get along with the Avengers, or if it frightened him because it meant things were changing. 

It wasn't just the two of them anymore, and deep inside he was afraid they would end up taking different paths. He knew it was stupid thinking this way, seeing how Wanda insisted on spending time with him, but it didn't change the fact that for once, she was going to do something on her own.

-Let me guess, He is forcing you to get some sleep? Steve asked, and Pietro could easily hear the amusement in his voice.

-How can you know that? Wanda replied, surprised- After all, it was usually her who could guess what was going on in other people's minds, not the other way around.

-Well, despite him doing totally unexpected things, such as saving my life, he can be quite predictable some times. Clint explained.

-Especially when it involves being protective of you, obviously. Even a little bit overprotective sometimes. You can't say he's not taking his role as a big brother seriously. Steve added, and despite knowing they were actually right, he couldn't help himself from replying:

-I can hear you, you know. I'm not overprotective, I'm sure Wanda can take care of herself, when she's not too busy worrying about me. And I'm actually able to take care of myself to, I don't need someone watching over me like if I was five years old. So you don't have to stay with me, really. He assured them.

-If they're not staying, then I am. Wanda immediately retorted.

-Go to bed! Pietro ordered her, wishing his sister was a little less stubborn. Unfortunately, it was one of the several things they shared.

-Now it's you who treats me like if I was five years old. She argued.

-Hey, calm down. Clint and I were coming to see Pietro anyway, so you can take some rest, Wanda. Don't be afraid, I'll make sure everything's alright. He promised.

-Okay, but if something happens, this time call me immediately, even if it confuses Pietro. She said before leaving, and even if he couldn't see her, Pietro was sure she was finally letting out yawns she had tried to hide from him all this time.

Clint and Steve entered his room, and he was glad to finally see the people he was talking too.

-It looks like she still hasn't forgiven you for not warning her when I woke up. Pietro pointed out, chuckling, but stopping almost right away as his hurt ribs made him remember that doing this wasn't a good idea. If there was one Avengers with you he could be friendly, it was Steve. He had had the feelings the man was on their side the moment he told him his story, and this feeling didn't disappear since.

-Yeah, next time I'll just let you freak out about what happened to you. 

-You see, I actually really hope there won't be a next time. He winced, the pain a good enough reminder of how much he hated being in that condition. 

-You should better get used to it, being hurt is what comes with being part of the team made out of freaks who have super powers and want to save the world. Trust me, I know that well. Clint warned him.

-This is unfair, half of you hardly needs to fear guns. I wish I had a power which could keep me away from harm. Pietro mumbled, groaning each time he made a little too sudden movement. He would really have to talk about this with Dr Cho. 

-If you really so afraid of getting hurt again, maybe we should just ask Tony to lend you once of his armors. He has too many of them any...Steve joked cheerfully, before stopping brutally, suddenly realizing he should have stayed quiet.

He wanted to slap himself for being so stupid. Couldn't he think before speaking? Of course he knew how Pietro and Wanda resented Tony because of the weapons which killed their parents, and that it was surely take them sometimes to accept being part of the same team as him. But Steve just had to speak about Tony when he was attempting to cheer Pietro up. He was really angry with himself.

-I'm sorry, Pietro, I didn't want...He excused himself, hoping it wouldn't make the young man feel even worse. He still couldn't believe he had been so foolish. He was just so used of joking about every member of the team when he was with the Avengers that he wasn't careful enough.

-It doesn't matter, I understand. I mean, he's been a friend of the whole team for long, so it's normal you make jokes about him. Pietro said, reassuring him, even though Steve could see that his mood had worsened. 

-Still, I should have remembered not to mention him. I don't want you to think I don't care about you or about what you feel. Steve apologized again.

-It's not your fault, I guess I should have expected a ninety-years-old guy to have memory loss. Pietro replied, wanting Steve to stop looking so guilty. He knew the man didn't want to hurt him in anyway. 

-It looks like you're really beginning to be part of the team. Making fun of Steve's age is the first step to fit in! Clint added, happy the bomb Steve had dropped had been kept from exploding so easily. 

-And you still call yourselves my friends. Steve mumbled, faking to be displeased, but he couldn't hide his smile. He didn't want Pietro to feel worse, because he cared about him, but also because Wanda would probably killed him if it happened while he was in charge of her brother.

-But you know, Steve, your idea's not that stupid. If it was possible, I would probably steal one of his armors, just to annoy him. Pietro replied, and Steve understood that Pietro was really trying to get along with them, even if it implied fighting against the hate he had felt towards Tony since that bomb killed his parents when he was till young. And the fact that he was indeed trying made Steve feel warm inside, even if he tried to ignore it.

-Well, it's not as impossible as you think. Clint pointed out, and Pietro immediately raised an eyebrow, surprised and curious.

-What do you mean? Don't tell me you tried to do it.

-Of course not. But how do you think Rhodes got his Iron Patriot armor? Steve answered, understanding what Clint meant.

-Well, I should have expected it. It would have been way too surprising if he had just offered it to him, Pietro shrugged. Anyway, you told Wanda you wanted to see me. What for? 

-I thought it was pretty obvious. Clint answered.

-I'm sorry, but I don't see what it is. But maybe the painkillers are clouding my mind. Which is a shame, because they're not really that good at keeping pain away, actually. He explained.

-Oh no, I won't' let you complain about any memory problem until you'll be ninety years old like me. Steve intervened.

-I don't need your permission, old man. Pietro answered immediately, a playful smirk on his face. And even if it was Clint who had started the conversation about why he was here, he could only notice that Steve and Pietro often seemed to almost forget his presence. He didn't know what, but he could tell something was going on between these two.

-I'm here to thank you for saving my life. Like you told me, I didn't see it coming at all, and I still don't understand why you put yourself in danger for me, but I'm thankful for what you did. He finally explained.

He had seen Pietro's injuries, had seen him falling on the floor after the bullets his him, and so he knew what the new member of the team had saved him and that kid he was trying to protect from. 

-I did what I had to do. I just couldn't watch and let you die, right? I accepted being part of your team, and it meant protecting each other. That's what I did. And Steve did the same for me, I surely would be dead if his shield didn't protect me from some of the bullets, so there's nothing special about it. Don't make a fuss over it. Pietro shrugged. The truth was he didn't really think about what he was doing back then. He had just done it because it felt right to do so.

-I know heroes are supposed to be humble, but you could be a little more proud of what you did. You deserve it. Steve encouraged him.

-I'm not a hero. I just can't let people die. Pietro replied, almost hiding under his covers. He didn't want to be praised like that; it wasn't him who had beaten Ultron, all he had managed to do was protect a few people. 

He had been out for most of the battle while true heroes saved the world from the evil machine. If the robot had managed to make that rock fall on earth, what Pietro had done wouldn't have been of any use. And it didn't please him to admit it, because even if it meant that Wanda had been a hero that day, then Stark too. Despite how much he despised him, he couldn't ignore how many people the man had saved. 

-Without you, my newborn son would have never known his father. That's enough to make you a hero, and for me to name him after you. Well, only his second name, because I already promised to name my child after Natasha, and she would have killed me if I hadn't, but still. I'm sure Nataniel Pietro will see you as a hero. Clint assured him.

-Except if he doesn't like his name. Pietro replied, not wanting to show how it touched him. After all, he would have been eternally grateful if someone had saved his parents. No one deserved to be an orphan. Just knowing this made all the contusions, the bruises and the recovery time worth it. 

-No matter what you think, we're all glad you saved Clint. There's already too few people in our team who seems to be normal, we can't manage to lose one. Steve added.

-Who seems normal? Clint asked, raising an eyebrow.

-You have a farm. Steve stated, as if it explained everything.

-So you still didn't get past that? Clint laughed. But after all, he knew most members of his team thought that having a normal life when they weren't busy fighting was impossible. And it was also hard to imagine Tony or Thor living peacefully somewhere in the country side. It just wouldn't suit them.

-That's just because Steve is jealous you didn't name his child after him. Someone said behind them. They all turned around- except for Pietro, of course, who could hardly move without hurting himself-only to discover that Natasha had silently entered the room while they weren't looking.

-You could have knocked on the door, you know. Steve complained.

-And maybe you could have been more attentive. Wanda isn't going to be pleased when she'll know someone can get into her brother's room without you even noticing. She shrugged, and Pietro immediately exclaimed.

-You'd better not tell her that! I don't want her being more worried about me than she already is!

-Calm down, I was joking. I came here because Clint said he would train with me, and it looks like he has forgotten it. She explained, the look in her eyes telling Clint he was the one who would soon have reasons to be worried.

-Actually, it's my fault, not his. I knew he wanted to see Pietro to thank him, and I was going to check on him anyway, so I asked him to come with me. So don't be too hard on him. Steve intervened, knowing that training with Natasha when she wasn't in a good mood could be quite dangerous.

This surprised Pietro, even if he did his best not to show it, because he had assumed it was Clint who had wanted to see him in the first place to thank him, and that Steve had decided to go with him afterward, not the other way around. He tried to bite his lips to keep the words in, but finally he let out.

-Why did you want to see me, then?

Before Steve could explain himself, Natasha grabbed Clint by the harm, dragging him outside.

-It's time for you to train now. I've waited long enough. Steve, Pietro, see you later.

And she added, whispering, when they were far enough for the two other men not to hear them.

-We'd better leave the two lovebirds alone.

-Wait, what do you mean? Clint immediately asked her, shocked. Steve and Pietro? They barely know each other...

He protested, but soon stopped as he remembered how he had thought that something was going on between the two. It looked like Natasha had an idea of what it was exactly.

-Trust me or not, but I've been trained to see this kind of things, seeing it makes missions easier sometimes. Although they might not be aware of it yet. But just wait, and you'll see I'm right. She assured him. 

-You know, I'm not sure I wanted to know about this. I'm going to think of it each time I'll see them together now. This is one of the reasons I need to be at calm in the country so often. He groaned.

-Liar. You need to be there so often because of Laura and the children. Natasha replied.

-You're right. I'm going to spend more time with them, now that no big threat is upon us. He told her.

 

Steve and Pietro were a little surprised to see their friends leave so quickly, but in the end they just shrugged, because it was far from being the weirdest thing that had happened to them. They were ready to bet that right now, Clint was praying for the training not to be too hard.

-So, why did you want to see me? Because if it is to ask me to help you on a mission, I don't think I'll be of any help. Pietro questioned Steve again.

-I just wanted to check on you, that's all. I would have done it before, but I thought you needed to spend some time with Wanda first. Steve said, acting as if at least half of the team didn't get fed up at him going around in circles like an animal in a cage.

His friends had asked him several times what was wrong with him, but they didn't manage to get him to talk. He didn't know how they could understand how protective he felt of Pietro, and how bad he would feel if something went wrong during his recovery.

-If you want to stay here for hours hearing me complain, it's your problem, I guess. Pietro replied.

-You look like your injuries still hurt a lot. Shouldn't you be healing faster? Steve wondered, remembering the time when Clint had been injured, and just how efficient and fast Dr. Cho's medicine had been.

-Yes, I should. Except that it looks like my body doesn't respond too well to the treatment, because of what Hydra did to me. Having powers can't have only positive sides, I guess. Dr. Cho explained it to me in the detail, but I don't think I would be able to explain half of it. All I understood is that I'm going to spend a long time here before being able to run again. Pietro sighed.

-Maybe she'll found something to help you. And we could also ask...No forget, what I said. You're right, I must be getting old and have stupid ideas. Steve said, hoping it would make a good enough distraction, and that Pietro wouldn't ask him what it was he had thought of..

-No, what did you want to say? If there is a chance for me to be okay more quickly, I want to know it. He insisted.

-You won't like it. You're surely going to get mad at me. Steve said, reluctant to share his idea with Pietro. He should learn to hold his tongue when it was necessary. 

-I don't care about liking it or not. Just tell me what you thought of. He ordered him, wincing because just shouting a little louder made his whole body move, and so hurt, again. He couldn't stay like that.

-I would have said maybe Bruce could help you, but he's not here, so...The only one could help you if Dr. Cho can't is Tony. I mean, he did manage to keep shrapnel shell shards buried in his chest from killing him. I can't promise he'll understand what's wrong with you, he's not a doctor, but what's happening to you isn't normal either, so...I don't know, I'm like you, a science experiment, not a scientist, I don't understand how these kinds of things work. Just don't get too mad at me for mentioning Stark again. He let out. 

After Steve stopped talking, Pietro looked conflicted, and the super-soldier wished he hadn't said anything. He knew talking about Tony with him was a bad idea and would only bring back bad memories to Pietro. But he wanted to help him with all his heart, because seeing the younger man looking so miserable because he couldn't leave his bed hurt him too.

-I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have...

-Do it.

-What? Steve asked, not he had heard it well.

-Do it. Call Stark. I won't say I'll be happy to see him, but I need to be able to use my legs again to protect Wanda when she'll be sent to a mission, and I can't wait for weeks or months. He explained.

-Alright. I'll do it. Steve accepted, hoping this wouldn't lead to more problems.

-And don't tell Wanda. I don't want her to worry. He added.

-That's your revenge against me for mentioning Tony, right? You want her to kill me when she'll learn I didn't warn her. Steve complained.

Pietro stared at him, looking grave and serious, and so Steve immediately said:

-Okay, I won't tell her, but you'll explain everything to her if she learns it. 

-Thank you. Pietro said, and Steve cursed himself for not being able to refuse him anything. Wanda was really going to get mad when she would learn this.


	3. Waiting for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Sorry for the wait, I had lots of exams these few last weeks, and so less time to write ^^'  
> anyway I hope you'll like this chapter :)

Steve went outside of the building to be at calm to call Tony, but also to make sure Wanda wouldn't catch him doing it. He knew he would surely have to face her wrath at one time because he was hiding this from her at her brother's demand, but the later the better. He didn't want to deceive Pietro, and he hoped that Tony would be able to come to check on him as quickly as possible.

“Hello cap', what do you want?” Toni immediately asked him, his voice hard to understand behind a lot of noises and Steve assumed he was surely working on his armors once again. He just hoped this time, it wouldn't lead to a disaster like it had been with Ultron. It was undeniable that Tony was a genius, but it didn't keep Steve from being suspicious of what he could come up with. Maybe it was because he came from the past and wasn't used to such an advanced technology, but still. 

“I need your help.” He said, to which Tony replied:

“What it is, you didn't understand a reference in a movie again?”

“I'm serious, Tony. It's about Pietro.” Steve sighed, annoyed people still made fun of him because of that. He now understood most of what people was telling him, but it hadn't been easy, he had spent a lot of time documenting himself on things which were evident for others

. He was sure Tony wouldn't do much better than him if he was to wake up ninety years later from now, in a world which had completely changed from what he knew. 

At the mention of Pietro's name, the other man immediately became more serious, which wasn't really something ordinary when it went to Tony. But after learning about the twins' story, he had of course felt responsible and sorry for what had happened to them. 

He knew there was no way for him to give back to them what they had lost, but he still hoped he would one day be able to do something for them, to redeem himself. At least, now he was sure he had made the good decision when Stark Industries had stopped manufacturing weapons after what had happened to him in Afghanistan.

“Is something wrong with the kid?” Tony immediately asked, knowing that Pietro was still recovering, and fearing that something wrong had happened. They all knew he hadn't been that far from dying.

“He is fine, but he is not healing really fast. Apparently, it has something to do with his powers and the experiments Hydra lead on him. He thought that maybe you could help him healing faster. I guess it's not easy for someone who is supposed to be able to run more quickly than anyone else to be stuck all day in bed.” He explained, hoping Tony would agree to help him. 

Tony couldn't help but think that doing this for Pietro could be a good way to show to him and to his sister that he wasn't the monster they thought he was. He wasn't sure he would be able to do something for Pietro, even if he had some knowledge in medicine, he wasn't a specialist. Mechanics and chemistry were more his things.

“Alright, you can tell him I'll come soon.” He agreed.

“Oh no, you won't go anywhere!” someone said to Tony, and Steve didn't have to think for long to guess who it was. He even at to stop himself from laughing, already guessing which kind of scene he was going to witness.

He heard protests at the other end of the line, too far away for him to understand what was exactly being said, until the other person took the phone from Tony.

“Hello, Steve”

“Hello, Pepper.” he answered, thinking this would be harder than planned.

“I don't know if this is about you having some secret super-hero meeting or spending days training again, but Tony can't leave right now. He's got way too much late work to do, and he's not leaving until it's finished, Avengers or not. If it isn't a threat concerning the entire planet, he is staying here.” She stated, and from the sound of his voice, Steve could tell she would not change her mind.

He wasn't going to go against her, he had learned that dealing with angry women was never a good idea the day when Peggy had shot at him to test his shield. Ninety years later, he was still grateful the metal had been resistant enough. 

“It's not about that. Pietro is still weak after the fight, and he wanted to know if Tony could do something for him. But If Tony's schedule is so surcharged, I guess it can wait a few days. Not that Pietro will be pleased to stay in bed for longer.” Steve explained.

“Oh, so it's about him” Pepper said.

Of course, Tony had told her about everything that had happened while he was with the Avengers. She had seen how relieved he had been when he had learned that Pietro was alive. And from Steve's tone, she could tell the Captain cared about him as well.

“It won't take me long. If I leave right now with the armor...”Toni tried to convince her.

“If you leave right now, it will allow you to miss at least two important meetings, even with the armor, and there is no way this is going to happen. If this isn't a matter of life or death, then you will go there on Thurday afternoon, in two days. Not before” Pepper decided.

“Wait Steve!” Tony voice called him, and he understood the other man had managed to take the phone back from Pepper “Wait for me, I'll find a way to come today” He whispered, but it didn't seem to be enough.

“I heard you, and you will go nowhere until the end of these meetings!” Pepper insisted, as exasperated as someone could be while trying to talk Tony into something he didn't want.

“This can wait Tony, I'm sure Pietro will understand.” Steve said, not wanting to get involved in their argument.

“Thank you Steve, I'll remember what you did.” Pepper said, and he heard Tony muttering something, but then the call stopped, surely because one of them had tried to take the phone from the other once again, switching it off by mistake or something like that.

Despite understanding Pepper's reasons, having to say to Pietro that he couldn't do anything for him right now still made him feel bad. He didn't want to disappoint the young man. He guessed he would surely stay with him longer than what he had planned to make him forget about his boredom.

But when he entered the room, Pietro had fallen into slumber, sleeping quietly. Steve guessed that his injuries surely exhausted him a lot, too. If Tony couldn't do anything for him, then he would surely spend a long time resting like that.

Steve sat near the bed, as he was now used too, looking at Pietro's peaceful face. He noticed a wild strand of hair falling on Pietro's forehead, and he gently put it back in place, before realizing what he had done.

He knew it wasn't much, but he also knew he wouldn't have done something like that if it had been someone else that Pietro asleep in front of him. The young Avenger really made him do strange things sometimes.

Steve stayed next to him while the younger man slept, watching over him. Even if he knew it wouldn't please Pietro, he wanted to tell him that Tony wouldn't be here before a few days when he would wake up, because he didn't want to give him false hopes. And he had the feeling that even if the wait wouldn't be this long, for Pietro who was stuck in bed, almost incapable to move, it would seem like an eternity.

 

“I know Wanda would be mad at you for doing it, but you could leave while I'm sleeping, you know. Staying here waiting for me to wake up must be quite boring.” Pietro said when he finally opened his eyes after a few hours. 

Steve jumped of surprise when he heard him talk, almost falling of his chair. It looked like he had begun to fall asleep as well. He didn't make a really good protector, even if he doubted anything would happen to Pietro while he was in their base.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” He asked him, embarrassed.

“Looks like I wasn't the only one feeling sleepy.” Pietro chuckled, before asking more seriously:  
“Did you talk with Tony?”

“Yes, he will be there in two days. He's not sure he can do something for you, though.” Steve explained.

His friend looked down, and he felt obliged to add:

“He really wanted to come as soon as possible, and I wouldn't be surprised if he managed to come here earlier, knowing him. I know what you think of him, but he's not as bad as you believe. I'm sure you'll discover it soon enough.” 

“Of course you're saying that, you are his friend. And even if what you say is right, it will still be hard for me to stop hating him. Wanda and I, we both held on that for too long” Pietro confessed, looking down, wanting to avoid Steve's stare. 

It was hard to confess to someone who seemed to be as kind and pure as a captain that his main goal for years had been revenge, and nothing else. Even if he was aware that Steve already knew that. A part of him wanted to show Steve that despite his past, he was a good person. He Steve had reasons not to understand him, since he had sided with Hydra, while the captain had fought against it for so long.

“Right, sorry. I guess bothering you with this while you're still feeling down wasn't my greatest idea.” Steve apologized, not wanting to anger his friend.

“Don't be sorry, nothing's your fault. Since I woke up, you've been kind to me, watching over me when Wanda's not here and trying to find a way to help me recovering faster, when nothing forces you to. It's just me who has a hard time getting over this. I'm glad to have a friend like you here.” He said, before getting lost in his thoughts for a second, and then asking: “You already know about me, but you, why did you decide to...to let people experiment on you?” 

Steve was surprised by that question, surely because it had been a long time since anyone had asked him that. But it was only logical that someone who had done the same thing as him, although in other circumstances and for other reasons, would be curious to know what his motives had been back then.

“Maybe you're going to find it stupid and idealistic- most people do- but I wanted to defend my country, to fight for what was right, for justice. But I couldn't do it, not with how weak I was before getting that serum. I couldn't just stay at home when other people were fighting for our freedom across the ocean. Although I must admit it's harder to know where justice is now. Things seemed easier in the forties.” He let out.

“So you're really a knight in shining armor then, the pure heart, all that...” Pietro chuckled.

“That's the only thing you found to say?” Steve sighed, a small smile on his face.

“Sorry, couldn't help myself. No really, I hope that other people are wrong and that it's who is right. I mean, if we didn't think we could fight for this kind of things, to protect other people, then we wouldn't have envisaged staying with the Avengers in the first place. Oh, and I surely wouldn't have risked my life to protect Clint and that kid he was saving. Deep down, we have things in common.” Pietro realized.

“Don't push it too far. I mean, I don't have weird two-colored hair like you.” Steve replied, wanting this conversation to stop being so damn serious. What he wanted was to distract Pietro from his recovery, to make him laugh, not to make him thought about his hurtful past or anything like this.

“Oh, so you're taking it like that? Well, at least I don't look like a model just thanks to an experiment. I'm sure your popularity wouldn't be so important if you looked like an average human being.” He threw at him. 

“Hey, that's mean!” Steve exclaimed.

“Really? Then tell me how many girls you have been with before becoming Captain America?” Pietro inquired, and Steve's cheeks went red.

“That's what I thought. And after?”

“Well, there was Peggy, she had promised me a dance...But things made that I could never come. If only I hadn't been stuck in ice for ninety years, then maybe...And there was that one time when Natasha kissed me, but it was to make sure not to be caught by Hydra when it had infiltrated the SHIELD, so I don't think it counts.” Steve mumbled, blushing even more than before, as Pietro looked surprised by his revelations. 

“So the rumors doesn't even compare with reality, Captain America is even purer than people believe he is.” Pietro realized.

“Oh, shut up. As if you had more luck with girls than me, staying with your sister all the time, being Hydra's weapon and concentrating all your efforts on getting revenge on Tony. I don't think this really let you have enough time to think about love.” Steve retorted.

“Okay, point taken. But at least I'm still younger than you, old man.” He chuckled, although still throwing his pillow at Steve's face for what he had said, until his contagious laughter reached the Cap'. That's how Wanda found them when she came back.

“Well, I see you're having more fun with Steve than with me. Maybe that's why you want me to rest or to go to training all the time.” She joked.

“No, don't worry, it's just that apparently, your brother likes making fun of me. I don't think he would dare talking to you this way, that's all. Besides, he can't tell you every two minutes that you are way older than him.” Steve exclaimed.

It made Wanda chuckle.

“You're right. Instead he always rants about how he was born fourteen minutes earlier than me.” She pointed out.

“I have the feelings you two are going to form an alliance against me, and I don't like it.” Pietro mumbled.

As for Steve, he feared it would be obvious he was hiding something from Wanda. No matter how cool and composed he tried to be, he was afraid she would end up finding the truth. After all, she could get into people's heads, so maybe she could see this too. He had no idea how far her powers went.

He met Pietro's eyes, and the younger one, understanding what was going on, silently pleaded him not to say a word. Steve tried to reassure himself thinking that if Pietro thought they could do something without Wanda knowing, then it meant she wouldn't try to get into his head again. Or at least he hoped so.

“Maybe you would like me to let you alone.” Steve then said. Apart from the fact he was afraid Wanda would discover what he had accepted to do for her brother, her and Pietro were so close to each other that he sometimes felt like a stranger when they were together. It was so obvious their world turned around one another. 

“No, please, stay.” Pietro intervened, to Steve's surprise. 

He looked at Wanda, who nodded. He let her have the chair, standing right next to the bed, until Pietro made him sign to sit on it. The young man smiled when he did so.

That smile did things to Steve he just couldn't explain.


	4. Telling the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> I'm sorry this chapter is coming so late, but my internet connexion stopped working for a while. I hope you'll like it anyway!^^

Steve had hoped that when Tony would arrive, he would manage to bring him to Pietro's room without anyone else, and especially Wanda, noticing. He had planned to do it while she would be training, so that the young woman wouldn't get angry at him, which was sure to happen if she discovered what he was doing for her brother. And for a while, he had really believed that it could work.

Until he was forced to remember that discretion and Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, definitely didn't go well together. He should have thought of telling Tony not to warn everyone he was coming. Or at least it was what he thought when every device in the base able to make a sound began to shout ACDC songs at them, warning everyone of Tony's arrival.

A few seconds later, they all saw him flying with his armor before landing on the roof of the base, and they all went to join him there, wanting to know what was going on. 

“Why can't he just use the front door like anyone else?” Steve mumbled, not loud enough for anyone else to hear, hoping Tony would at least stay discreet on why he was here.

What was worse was that since Pietro obviously couldn't leave his bed already, Steve would have to explain all this to Wanda alone if Tony revealed everything. He already knew she was going to be really, really mad at him, and so he envisaged hiding in Pietro's room for a while if she learned anything about his involvement in this. Until he remembered he was actually supposed to be a model of virtue and courage, and that running away like this was definitely at the opposite of that. And so he went to welcome Tony. Who of course, didn't make it easier.

“So, someone told me a hurt and desperate speedster needed the help of a genius like me, so I came to help you.” He announced, acting like if he was the savior of the whole world- which he was, if New York events had to be taken into accounts, but it wasn't really relevant in these circumstances anyway, and wouldn't really help his friends coming over how self-satisfied he was.

“What do you mean?” Wanda asked, tense and on the defensive, because first, it was Tony talking, and second, it was Tony talking about her brother, and third, it was Tony mentioning something about her brother she didn't know, while she had thought there was nothing Pietro wouldn't tell her. Apparently she had been wrong. And she didn't like that.

“Steve called me here to see if I could do something to quicken Pietro's healing. I thought you knew.” Tony shrugged, and Wanda's angry and confused stare immediately met Steve's eyes, who instinctively took a step backward. All super-soldier that he was, he didn't ignore just how powerful Wanda's powers were, and was afraid she would over-react.

“Is what he said true?” Wanda hissed, and Steve thought that if it hadn't been for Pietro, he never would have accepted to get involved in this. He should learn to go against the young man's decision when it could lead him to trouble like this.

“Yes. It's Pietro who asked me to tell Tony to come here to help him. He didn't talk with you about it because he didn't want to worry you.” He explained, noticing that his friends were carefully staying away from them, not attempting to take Steve's defense. But again, who would consider a super-soldier as someone who would need help in this kind of situation? He even wondered if things would have happened the same way if he had still been small and sick, before he got that serum. People tended to help you more when you were. 

But again, it was a stupid question, because if he was still small and sick, he wouldn't be part of the Avengers, wouldn't have spent ninety years buried in ice, and he would have never met Pietro. And at that moment, a strange thought insinuated itself inside of Steve's mind. The thought that finally, sleeping for so many years hadn't been this bad, since it allowed him to meet the young speedster. But he tried to chase the thought as quickly as it as come, not wanting to see what it implied.

“He asked you to call Stark for help? Really?” She questioned him, suddenly more confused than angry. She had never thought her brother would one day hide something like this from her, even if it was to protect her. But what startled her even more was that if he had asked Steve to do this, then it meant Pietro really trusted him. And somehow, she had a weird feelings about this, the feeling that something was happening without her completely understanding what it would lead to.

“I think it would be easier if you just went to ask him, no? Then he will tell you it's exactly what he did.” Steve advised her.

“Oh, and it's not that I'm bored of anything, which truth be told I am, but maybe I could come with you to check on Pietro when you will be finished bickering other this. It's not that I don't like you guys, but it would be great if I didn't run away for an important meeting, surely angering Pepper in the process, for nothing.

“I thought you were supposed not to skip those meetings? You know she really won't be happy when she will learn about this.” Steve answered, thinking that despite everything, Tony would never change. Not that anyone really expected him to.

“Maybe, but the last one was very boring and without any interest. And I assumed Pietro would be happy to see me a little sooner than planned. Although I guess you would have liked it better if I didn't make my presence so...noticeable.” Tony shrugged.

“Alright, we can go see my brother, then. But it doesn't mean I am going to trust Stark.” Wanda let out, leading the way.

Tony waited for her to be a little ahead to ask Steve, this time with some worry apparent in his stare, which was unusual for him:

“Do they really hate me so much? I know what happened to them because of Stark Industries, but I hoped that by now they would have seen I'm not the monster they believed I was.”

“If Pietro really believed that, then he wouldn't have asked me to call you for help, right? After what they went through, all these years they spent planning vengeance on you, you can't expect them to change all of a sudden. I'm trying to make them see you're a human being. An annoying, found of himself, self-centered and trouble maker human being, but a human being nonetheless. Of course, it would help if you acted like a normal and reasonable person for once.” Steve answered him.

“Do you have a hidden reason to be mad at me, or do you just like being mean to me?” Tony replied, crossing his arms.

“Don't try to act as if you were a victim. It doesn't work on me, Stark. In fact, I don't think it works on anyone.” Steve replied, smirking.

But they realized they were losing Wanda, and so they stopped talking, walking a little faster until they reached Pietro's room.

When they opened the door, Steve first saw the relief on the young man's face when he saw that Tony was here, but also incomprehension when he noticed that his sister was there too.

“I thought you wouldn't tell her. You promised.” He reminded the captain, looking betrayed, and it made Steve feel bad, even if he wasn't responsible of what had happened. 

“And I respected my word, but it turned out that Tony made a quite...noticeable entrance and so I had to explain to Wanda what this was about.” The captain explained, the weight on his shoulder leaving when he noticed Pietro's understanding look. After all, everyone on this planet knew that Tony Stark loved to be a show man, even if it put people around him in complicated situations sometimes. 

“Don't talk to each other as if I wasn't there! I want to know what this is about. What did you ask for Stark's help? And why didn't you talk about this with me?” Wanda asked her brother, startled.

She didn't know how to deal with this, and it frightened her. Her brother had never hidden anything from her, they had been as close as they could be, and suddenly, things were changing. She didn't know if it was for the better or for the worse. Of course it was her who had taken the decision to stay with the Avengers, but she had never expected it to weaken the bond her and Pietro shared. 

Of course, she wanted him to be happy, but the fear to end up alone still haunted her mind. She had begun being afraid of it the day of their parent's death, and Pietro being so close to dying after their battle against Ultron didn't help to reduce her fears. Of course, he was safe now, but now she was afraid he would become distant to her, leaving her alone. She knew she shouldn't think this way, but she couldn't help it. 

“First of all, stop thinking and worrying so much. I know when you do, and I don't like it at all.” Pietro answered, and Wanda was surprised, even though she knew she shouldn't be. Of course Pietro knew her better than everyone else, and so of course he always knew how she felt; Alright, then maybe her fears about their link getting less strong weren't justified. Pietro could make friends, get closer to other people and still care about her, it seemed.

“I'm sorry, if it's because of me, I can just leave until you sort this out.” Tony suggested. If it could help the twins to have a better opinion of him...

“No, you can stay, it's not about you. Not directly, at least.” Pietro answered, even though his stare was still concentrated on Wanda. 

Tony nodded and so sat on a chair in the back of the room, deciding it would be better not to intervene. He knew himself way too much, he would surely say something impertinent again, and he would anger Pietro, or Wanda, or Steve or both three at the same time and then things would be much more complicated.

“I'm going to answer your questions, Wanda, but first, I want to assure you that I will not give up on you, alright? It's not because I'm getting closer to Steve lately that you don't count anymore. If I asked him to call Stark, it's because I can't bare staying in this damn bed for so long, and I think only him will be able to find a way to heal me quicker. And if I didn't tell you about this, it was just not to make you worry. You had enough troubles because of me lately already, right?” Pietro said, smiling at his sister, who was embarrassed he had guessed about her doubts so well, but also because he had told her all this in front of Tony and Steve. She didn't like being so readable in front of other people.

“I-I wasn't worrying about this, you can be friend with whoever you like, it's not a problem, and it's me who accepted to let Steve watch over you in the first place, so I don't see why I should be angry because of this. I was surprised you wanted to see Tony, that's all.” Wanda let out.

The conversation between the twins didn't get much further because the door opened on doctor Helen Cho. She was frowning, not looking pleased, even if she tried to look friendly. Steve had the feeling she didn't like Tony being there either.

“I have heard you called Tony Stark to check on my patient? Is that right?” She questioned him.

“It's me who wanted him to come. I'm sure he can find a way to heal me.” Pietro intervened, not wanting the blame to fall on Steve's again because of him. He was afraid Steve would get mad at him because of how things were currently going. But the older man only smiled at him reassuringly, caring more about the fact that Pietro shouldn't be stressed by so many people coming to his room while he was still in convalescence than about the trouble he had gotten himself into while helping the speedster.

Doctor Cho sighed, as if she finally understood how things ended up like that. She had spent enough time healing him to understand that Pietro was quite reckless, and she should have expected him to rebel about the idea of staying calm while recovering. She didn't expect him to do something like this, though.

“Do you really think I wouldn't have called Mr. Stark myself if I had thought he could do something to help you? I looked for the best way to make you feel better as soon as possible, and it is staying in bed and resting. I'm sorry, but there's no other way.” She explained.

Tony raised an eyebrow. Even if she was maybe right, he didn't like it when people immediately assumed he couldn't do something. But he knew the team owed a lot to doctor Cho and her synthetic medicine, so he decided to hide how annoyed he was. 

“We will see if you are right later. Anyway, Pietro called for my help, and I won't leave this place until I'm sure nothing can be done for him.” Tony assured her.

Tony's determination startled Pietro and Wanda. They still didn't understand why Tony would choose to help them, since they had done all they could to destroy him and didn't try to hide how much they despised him. Pietro had actually asked Steve to call Stark for him because he had been sure Tony wouldn't have come if he had asked him directly. Now he was considering that he had maybe been wrong.

“Alright, then maybe I can help you with this. Although I don't really believe it will happen, it would be great if you found a way to heal him quicker.” Helen Cho admitted.

“That's okay with me. I'll follow you then.” Tony accepted.

“I'm going to stay with Pietro. I'm sure I wouldn't understand a word of your scientist language anyway.” Steve pointed out.

“It's not my fault if I'm greater than you, cap'.” His friend retorted, leaving before Steve could find a way to reply.

When he found himself alone with Pietro and Wanda, he suddenly felt somehow out of place. After all, he had seen how the twins could understand each other without even saying a word, and he knew he had deceived Wanda by not telling her that Tony was coming. He had surely wasted his only chance to get as close to them as he wanted to.

“I'm not going to bother you, I will just let you stay alone. Just call me if you need anything or if you want me to be there when Tony will come back.” Steve let out, already heading outside the door, cursing himself for not being more careful and for not expecting Tony to act the way he did.

“Steve, please stay.” Pietro called him. If he had been able too, he surely would have run after the older man to keep him from leaving. He knew it would take some time for Wanda to come over what had happened, but it wasn't Steve's fault, it was his own. And he didn't want the captain to assume it in his place.

Steve froze in place. He knew it would surely be better if he just decided to leave, but he couldn't. Not when Pietro apparently wanted him to stay. Maybe it sounded stupid, but he couldn't go against the young man's will.

“I'm sorry, it's me who made the wrong choices and it's you who are suffering from it. I never should have told you to hide this from Wanda. I don't want you to be angry at each other, because I like both of you, and I don't want to have to choose between the two of you.” Pietro explained, sounding somehow panicked.

If he had to choose, he would obviously choose his sister. That's what Steve's mind told him, because Pietro's went through everything with her, there was no chance at all the speedster would ever put Steve's friendship before such close family links.

For some reason he didn't understand, he felt bitter about it, when he knew he shouldn't, because it was just normal for Pietro to care more about his sibling. He didn't know why he was reacting like that, a touch of jealousy poisoning his thoughts. He wanted to hit himself for having such heartless and selfish thoughts.

And to be honest with himself, he was afraid to understand his own feelings. That's why he left after muttering that nothing was Pietro's fault, and that he surely needed time to talk with his sister anyway, that he would come back later. He knew running away wasn't a solution, but it had been ninety years old since he had experienced such strong feelings, and he wasn't ready to face them yet. And it wasn't as if he had one day known how to deal about these kinds of feeling anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
